


Sielswisseling

by pinkphoenix1985



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe learns a lesson so does Lucifer, F/M, God is up to no good AGAIN, soul swapping, time traveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkphoenix1985/pseuds/pinkphoenix1985
Summary: Chloe just missed the ripple settling as the reflection became clear, reflecting her reflection. Except that now the reflection showed her older self crouched down beside a body. A body of a younger woman.SPOILERS: up to and including 5x08. There is some mention of my theories about 5b but no actual spoilers from the set about 5b or 6.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	1. Flash of Light- WTF?!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lucifer. the WB and Netflix do. I am just playing in their sandbox
> 
> Sielswisseling means soul swapping in Afrikaans. I seem to have a theme with titles in Afrikaans. It is Hell's official language after all.
> 
> Thanks to daveck for the beta and for patiently listening to my ramblings about this idea

Butterfly light kisses landed across Chloe's skin as she slept. They started to get heavier and hotter as she slowly started to wake up. She opened her eyes to find her partner in pretty much everything other than parenting, Lucifer Morningstar, busy kissing down her body. 

As she stretched, she felt rather than heard him whisper “Good morning, Detective.” into her skin. 

She glanced down at him as he gave her a devilish grin. “I didn’t mean to wake you up so early, but I just couldn’t help myself.” He flushed pink which Chloe found adorable because the Devil would never blush in awkwardness for anyone but her.

She had the actual literal Devil as a lover but she rarely thought of him as such. He was just Lucifer with all his little weird sayings which made so much sense now that she was in the know about his identity. 

He was a devoted lover to her and a very reluctant friend to Trixie, but one nonetheless. Lucifer was willing to be there and do whatever she needed. He had spent hours last night watching cheesy rom-coms with her because she had a mood for them without any complaint whatsoever other than to whisper in her ear that he could do so much better.

Then he spent the rest of the night showing her exactly what he meant. She blushed at the memory.

“Morning.” She whispered back as she reached for him, stopping his exploration of her lower body. “Come here and greet me properly.”

Lucifer laughed as she pushed him down on the bed and then started doing her own kissing exploration down his body.

Their romantic relationship was still relatively new, being only weeks’ old at this point despite knowing each other for years, so new that she still got a thrill that she had the privilege to touch and explore his magnificent body. Chloe was sure that he knew this about her but she had shamefully thought of exploring his body quite a few times through the years. She would never _ever_ tell that to Lucifer because he would get all smug about it.

She treasured these little moments in their relationship because you never knew when the next obstacle would come and try and pull them apart. If it wasn’t Michael who honestly did need to get a life of his own and left Lucifer to live his own then it was God Almighty himself. Fortunately for them, Amenadiel and Linda had taken on God-sitting duties for a few days so Chloe and Lucifer didn’t have to deal with that huge obstacle.

It was more than enough when a few weeks ago, Chloe met God, her potential in-law at her precinct. That was an experience, walking through the precinct among her frozen colleagues and friends to be introduced to God himself. 

Chloe definitely didn’t want to have a repeat of that any time soon.

Sadly, their lazy morning time in bed would have to be short because she was on call this morning. Luckily for them, Trixie was at Dan’s this week so there wouldn’t be an early morning rush to get her to school. 

After a glorious hour of lying in bed and cuddling with a very agreeable Devil, Chloe gave him one last kiss and got up from the bed intending to grab a quick shower and breakfast.

Unlike her, Lucifer was not a morning person usually so he dozed in bed as she quickly showered.

Her dressing for the day arose Lucifer from his lazy slumber. “Chloe, can’t I tempt you to just stay in bed with me today?” he said as he rolled over to watch her get dressed. He never got tired of watching her getting dressed or undressed. He was utterly fascinated by her and she couldn’t help be in awe of that fact-- that he, the devil, could be so taken with a mere mortal such as her. Even if she was a gift to him from his dad.

Just then her cell rang. It was her lieutenant. 

“Detective, Good Morning. I have a case for you in Chinatown. The victim was found in Cheu’s Antique’s. Unis are on site but I want you and Lucifer there asap.” He said.

“Right Sir. Lucifer and I are on our way.” Chloe said gesturing to the bathroom and staring at Lucifer who got out of bed, completely nude and headed to get showered and dressed himself.

Despite immediately getting out of bed, Lucifer still took thirty minutes getting ready. As a result, they were an hour late arriving at the crime scene because of an argument over getting breakfast. She won insisting that they would get breakfast to go after visiting the crime scene but not without making a deal that they would do a quickie at some later date in the precinct evidence room. 

Chen’s Antique’s was a two-storey building in the middle of Chinatown and the shop front drew in a lot of spectators whom the unis had cordoned off with police tape. One of the uniforms, Tim Manners, greeted Chloe and Lucifer. 

“Detective and Lucifer, Morning. The vic is on the second floor. You won’t be able to miss it.” He said, turning back to help his fellow officers do crowd control.

Chloe nodded and replied, “Thanks Tim. How are Sue and the kids?”.

Tim smiled. “They’re doing just fine. More than our vic, that is for sure.” 

Chloe nodded and rolled her eyes pretending not to notice that Lucifer greeted Tim with a handshake, exchanging something between them. It was too early in the day to deal with whatever the Devil had schemed up plus she was sure that she would eventually find out what it was. 

She continued into the building, confident that Lucifer would be right behind her whenever he finished up what he was doing with Tim. Already, there were Ella’s team forensic guys on scene collecting evidence on the first floor but Chloe ignored them heading to the stairs that led to the second floor.

The victim was lying face down next to the wall directly opposite to the staircase. Ella was there crouched down still taking pictures of the body as they walked up.

“Morning, you love birds!” Ella cheerily greeted her. Chloe smiled. Ella was such a breath of fresh air compared to Thompson, who had the position before her. Thompson had a very strict manner when it came to the forensics. He had quite a dull personality too, very much the opposite to their Ella.

“So our victim is Beverly Chen, aged 26 who is the granddaughter of the owners of this antique store. Isn’t this place awesome by the way? I spotted a few things already that I would love to get my hands on…”

“Ella, focus. What else can you tell us?” Chloe said pointing at the body. 

“Well, she was stabbed a few times in the back of the neck. This one, “ Ella pointed to one particular wound near the victim’s shoulder, “probably was the one which actually killed her. We have the knife-- it looks like a ceremonial dagger of some sort.” 

Ella held up the plastic forensic bag that held the knife. It wasn’t a long blade but on its hand was beautiful carved nature features in jade and mother of pearl. “I should know more once we finish processing the place.”

At a shout of her name, Ella looked towards the stairs. “I’d better go and see what they need,” she said, putting down her camera and putting the dagger back in her forensic bag. “Give me a sec. I will be right back.” She headed towards the stairs just as Lucifer walked up, having finished his dealings with Tim.

“Do you think that it looks like a ritual?” Chloe asked Lucifer as she pointed to the body.

He frowned and started walking around the body, quietly examining it. “I don’t know-- the body isn’t positioned in a way that suggests a ritual. What a waste of a life don’t you agree, Detective?” He finally replied.

Chloe nodded. “What about the dagger? Why don’t you have a closer look at that while I will look at the body.” Lucifer nodded and bent to pick up the dagger from Ella’s bag to further inspect it. He then stepped away from Chloe and the body focusing on the dagger.

As she crouched down to look at the young woman, Chloe noticed that her hand was almost touching a large antique mirror that was leaning up against the wall. Crouching nearer to the mirror trying to see if the victim had something in her hand, Chloe didn’t notice the way her own reflection in the mirror started to ripple as if the mirror was made of water rather than glass. 

The ripple effect was brief, but as the last ripple went through the mirror, the reflection settled. However, it now reflected a younger Chloe. Chloe did not notice this change since she was focused on looking at the body lying before here. As she moved slightly to adjust her view of the victim’s hand, her own hand accidentally touched the mirror and there was a flash of light which consumed her completely.

When the light faded after a few minutes, Chloe noticed that she was still crouched down in the same place but the victim had changed, instead of being the body of a young woman, it was the body of an older woman. 

“What?!” Chloe gasped standing up from her crouched position. “How is this possible? Beverly Chen is definitely not in her 60s, didn’t you say that she was in her mid-twenties, Ella?”

She looked up and noticed that she couldn’t find Ella or Lucifer for that matter. However, the person she did see was Thompson, who had left the precinct a few months before Ella came to fill his shoes. 

Thompson looked over to her and asked a bit bemused, “Who is Ella? And what are you talking about Detective? I just informed you that Beverly Chen is in her sixties.”

_What is going on here?!_ Chloe thought to herself. Then she remembered that there was a flash of light that happened when she got nearer to the mirror while inspecting the younger Beverly Chen’s body. But now looking at the mirror, all she saw was her own _younger_ reflection staring back at her, to her utter confusion. 

_What was going on?_

_Lucifer! Lucifer would definitely know what just happened. But where is he?_ She wondered. Before the flash of light, he had been standing not far away from where she was now but now he was nowhere to be found. The flash of light couldn’t have been that long so where could he have gone?! 

More importantly, where had Ella gone and why was Thompson here instead?!

“Did you see where Lucifer went?” She asked Thompson. 

Thompson just frowned at her in confusion, “I haven’t seen him. Didn’t you call him earlier as you walked into the scene. Should he be here?”

Chloe took out her phone, feeling utterly confused at the sight of her old phone which she had replaced about a year before. _What was happening?!_

Dreading it now, she looked up Lucifer’s name and saw that she had left him two voice messages about meeting her at the crime-scene. She didn’t even know if he had received them or not.

Something didn’t seem right about Lucifer just leaving her, but then old memories nudged at her. She recalled that at the beginning of their partnership, Lucifer had decided that some cases were just not interesting enough for his ‘expertise’ so he would ignore her repeated calls to Lux trying to get a hold of him. 

Hell, she could recall having to physically go to Lux in order to have him join her on cases.

Chloe knew that she had to find Lucifer because he probably was the only one who could help her sort out whatever this was. Therefore, for the first time ever, Detective Chloe Decker turned and walked out of a crime scene, leaving her fellow police officers utterly baffled.


	2. Is this Michael's Doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lucifer. the WB and Netflix do. I am just playing in their sandbox
> 
> Sielswisseling means soul swapping in Afrikaans. I seem to have a theme with titles in Afrikaans. It is Hell's official language after all.
> 
> Also thanks to daveck for the beta and patiently listening to me ramble about this idea!

The alarm’s piercing beep-beep cut through her dream and with a groan, Chloe Decker rolled over and turned it off. She sighed and flipped onto her back to stare up at her ceiling for a minute. She hated waking up to the alarm but some days she didn’t have a choice with late nights and having to get Trixie up for school. 

She yawned as she sat up and thought longingly about getting back into bed but she knew that she couldn’t. In two hours she would have to drop Trixie at school and make her way to the precinct.

She got up and headed to get showered and dressed for the day. Soon, she was in her kitchen waiting for the coffee to finish brewing before she headed to wake up Trixie for school.

With the coffee mug in hand, Chloe headed to wake up Trixie for the first time. Trixie must have taken after Dan in her sleeping habits because she could never get up in the morning and it always took Chloe two-three tries to wake her up. 

Nevertheless seeing the cuddled up lump with dark hair in the bed never failed to warm Chloe’s heart. Trixie was her life and the best thing to come out of her marriage to Dan.

“Wakey-wakey, Trix. It is time for school.” Chloe said as she gently shook the lump snuggled up tight on the bed. 

In typical fashion, Trixie let out an annoyed groan before stretching a little bit and going back to sleep. 

Used to their morning routine, Chloe said nothing else and left the room to continue making breakfast for herself and Trixie. Glancing at the clock and seeing that there was still an hour and a bit until they had to leave the house, she decided to start making eggs and toast for breakfast. She got out the eggs from the fridge and put a few slices of bread into the toaster before heading back to Trixie’s room to finally get her out of bed.

Approaching the still lump curled up under the covers, Chloe started to slowly pull away from the covers. As she did so, Trixie groaned and started to wake up.

“Mom, I wanna sleep some more!” She yelped and blindly tried to catch her escaping covers in order to bundle up in them again.

“Beatrice Espinoza, you know that it is time to get up for school. I am making us eggs and toast for breakfast and if I come back in here and see that you are back under the covers, you won’t be able to go with Ally to the movie on the weekend. Got it?”

With an annoyed sigh, Trixie grumbled a muffled “Got it.”

Satisfied that Trixie was now awake and going to get dressed for school, Chloe returned to the kitchen to finish up preparing their breakfast. 

A twenty minutes later, Trixie had joined her in the kitchen and was chatting about a dream of hers as they finished up breakfast. 

Afterwards, Chloe sent Trixie off to get her things ready for school as she herself got her gun out of the safe in the bedroom as well as her badge and jacket. 

Minutes later, she and Trixie were in her car, driving to Trixie’s school. The dropping off car lane at the elementary school was slow going even though they had come twenty minutes early. It was going so slow that Chloe relented to Trixie’s pleas to let her walk the remaining distance to the school with Chloe keeping an eye on her. 

Afterwards, as she left Trixie’s school, her lieutenant called.

“Detective, Good Morning. I have a case for you in Chinatown. The victim was found in Chen’s Antiques. I want you there asap.”

“Yes sir. Should I be asking Lucifer to join me?” Chloe asked, feeling awkward seeing as hers and Lucifer’s partnership was relatively in its early stages and she didn’t know if he actually wanted to be her _partner_ over just trying to find out why she was immune to his charms. Lucifer tended to be selective of the cases he wanted to consult on with her and always left her with all the paperwork. 

“Yes, isn’t he your partner despite his consultant status?” Her lieutenant said befuddled. As if she didn’t quite understand the question. 

Chloe sighed. “Okay, Sir. I will give him a call next and let him know about the case down in Chinatown.” 

With that, the lieutenant disconnected. 

Chloe drove a few more blocks before she dialled Lux’s phone number. The phone just rang and rang.

She groaned as she heard the voice of the main bartender at Lux, Patrick, answer the phone. It was the custom voice message, “Hello, you have reached the Lux nightclub. We are not open until 8 pm tonight. If you have called on other business, please leave your name and number after the beep and we will get back to you. Thank you. Bye.”

 _Would it kill Lucifer to actually get a cellphone?!_ Chloe thought to herself as the message came to an end and she heard the beep.

“Lucifer, we’ve caught a case down in Chinatown. Body of a female was found stabbed to death. Please meet me at Chen’s antiques in 20 minutes.”

Chloe hung up and continued to drive into Chinatown, arriving at Chen’s Antiques a few minutes later. 

As one of the first responding uniforms met her at the door, Chloe turned around to glance down the street hoping to see a glimpse of Lucifer, but there was nothing. With a sigh, she allowed the uni to lead her up the stairs to the crime scene. 

As she climbed the stairs, she got out her phone and dialled Lux once more, listening to its ringing with each step she ascended.

When the familiar Lux message came on, she sighed once again. _Why couldn’t Lucifer ever pick up?! Just once!_

At the beep, she said, “Lucifer, I am at the crime scene if you want to join me within the next hour or so, you’re welcome. I don’t even know why I bother with you.”

Chloe hung up the phone as she reached the body where Thompson, the grumpy head of the forensic department was taking pictures around the body. He wasn’t the nicest man although she did admit that he did know his stuff. Next to the body, there was a large antique mirror. Chloe glanced quickly at it, just catching the mirror as it started to ripple. She stared at the mirror a second more and dismissed it as a trick of a light reflecting on the glass, crouching down to examine the body of the old woman. Chloe just missed the ripple settling as the reflection became clear, reflecting her reflection. Except that now the reflection showed her older self crouched down beside a body. A body of a younger woman. In the distance of the reflection, Lucifer stood examining a knife in his hands.

“Good morning, Detective Decker.” Thompson greeted her. “We have Beverly Chen, aged 62 who was one of the owners of this fine establishment. She was stabbed in the back quite literally as you can see.” He gestured towards the knife still sticking out of the victim’s body. 

Stepping nearer to the large mirror, Chloe crouched down to look more closely at the body. As she did so, she didn’t realize that she was very near to the mirror almost touching it. As she shifted her crouched stance, her elbow touched the mirror’s surface. 

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and it completely consumed Chloe. After a few minutes, it faded and she found herself crouched in the same position. However, she was not crouched next to an older woman’s body rather the body was that of a much younger woman. 

_What just happened?!_ Chloe thought to herself as she stared at the body.

“Detective? Are you okay?” Lucifer’s voice broke into her thoughts.

“Chloe?”

She glanced up from the body to find Lucifer standing there looking down at her with concern.

Slowly getting up from her crouched position beside the body, Chloe was speechless when Lucifer reached down and gently assisted her.

“How did you get here so quickly?” She uttered in disbelief staring at him. She could have sworn that it wasn’t even 10 minutes ago that she was leaving a message on Lux’s answering message.

Lucifer frowned, “We came to the scene together and I was standing right here all the time until there was a flash of light. Are you sure that you’re okay, Chloe?” 

He reached out and touched her face gently and lovingly.

Gasping, Chloe took a step back. Lucifer did not do such gestures not since she had known him. Positioning her for sex at least a few times a day yes, but no loving touches. It was unsettling to say the least in her opinion.

Lucifer’s eyes went wide as she moved away from him. He went to take a step towards her, and as he did so, a woman stepped up to the two of them, wearing Thompson’s forensic jacket and holding his camera. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” She glanced back and forth between Chloe and Lucifer. She stepped closer to Chloe, “Chloe you don’t look so well, you okay?”   
Chloe was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Lucifer being all lovey-dovey and this new person holding the forensic camera looking at her as if she should know who they were. It was all too much. 

She blurted out, “I am sorry, who are you?”

Lucifer and the woman looked at each other and then back at her.

“You don’t know who I am?” The woman said with a gasp.

“No, Sorry. Should I?” Chloe asked, confused. The last thing she remembered was crouching down by an older woman’s body listening to Thompson ramble on about his initial findings. She looked around and couldn’t see the familiar grumble forensic technician anywhere. Where could he have gone? And how and when did Lucifer show up instead?

Chloe strained her memory thinking back. She recalled crouching down by an older woman’s body where there was an antique mirror just there…

Then there was a flash of light and the next thing she knew she was standing next to a different woman’s body with Lucifer and this strange woman looking at her.

She looked in the direction she remembered crouching in and there was the mirror. Looking as normal as can be. Chloe knew something had happened but not what. But then something strange always seemed to happen when Lucifer was around and there he was, looking slightly aged and younger at the same time. She couldn’t wrap her mind around it but if something did happen, he could be the one to help.

She came out of her musings to find Lucifer and the woman still staring at her with concern.

“Um…” Chloe didn’t know what to say. Somehow Lucifer picked up on her confusion and he immediately gently led her away from the body to sit on an antique bench a short distance away. He pushed her down gently to sit and then sat down himself.

She stared down at her legs but glanced to her side looking at Lucifer. He didn’t seem the same nonchalant playboy who cared for only for himself. For some odd reason, it seemed like he really cared about _her_.

“Chloe...um...Detective?” He asked quietly, drawing her full attention. “What do you last remember?”

 _Here goes nothing. Weird things always seem to happen around Lucifer, hell he thought of himself as the prince of darkness for christ’s sake so he won’t be freaked out._ She thought to herself.

“Last I remember, I was crouched down next to the body of an older woman and Thompson was briefing me about her, right next to an antique mirror. Next thing I knew there was a flash of light and then I saw you and that woman, um…” She trailed off.

“Ella…” Lucifer supplied as he looked at her, frowning. 

“Ahh...yeah Ella. I honestly don’t know who she is and where is Thompson anyway?” She asked staring down at her hands that suddenly seemed to be a little more wrinkled and _old_. 

She looked up again at Lucifer who still had a frown on his face. Was this a mistake to tell Lucifer about it? She honestly didn’t know what to do or think.

Then Lucifer spoke, “Ella is Thompson’s replacement. She replaced him a few months into our partnership. It was just after Malcolm....well.” He trailed off.

“What happened with Malcolm? Our Malcolm Graham? The one I found shot in Palmetto street, who is currently in a coma in the hospital?!” She exclaimed. 

Lucifer grabbed her none too gently. “Detective, this is important. What year do you think it is currently?!” He almost snapped at her in his desperation. If she didn’t know better, she could have sworn Lucifer’s eyes quickly flashed red. 

“It is 2016.” She quietly answered. 

This seemed to distress Lucifer, as he jumped up from the antique bench and started to pace in front of her, mumbling to himself, “this couldn’t have been Michael’s fault could it?” 

“I am sorry, whose fault?” She asked trying to gauge what was happening with this _Lucifer_ she suddenly found herself faced with. He was completely different from the man she knew. If her Lucifer were here, he would have already suggested that they go and get more intimate at least three times by now. 

Just then Lucifer stopped pacing and sat back on the bench. “Detective, tell me more about this mirror that you were next to when you were examining the body?” He asked.

She looked back towards where the woman, _Ella_ was still by the body and pointed at the innocent-looking mirror. “Well, that is the mirror right there.”

Lucifer led her back towards the body, bypassing it completely, his full attention was on the mirror. 

Standing again close to the mirror, Chloe gave it her full attention and now she could clearly make out special carvings etched into the frame. 

She didn’t know what they meant, but Lucifer apparently did because he exclaimed, “Detective, I think somehow you travelled forward in time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that I will update but I can't promise that it will be soon because I am stuck with the next chapters. My aim is to post two chapters at a time so that you will see what happens to both Chloes at the same time.


End file.
